


Everything You Ever Wanted

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, hiking!fic, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm hits and interrupts their ill-advised hiking trip, Kurt and Blaine are forced to spend the night in a cave. sappy PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "Flower" by Liz Phair. shout out to Cliel and Rob for the idea.

Kurt peers up at the overcast sky at the first drop of rain and vows to throw all blame on Blaine for this ill-advised hiking excursion if it starts pouring. Never mind that it was really Kurt’s impulsive purchase of stylish hiking boots that led them to this. Blaine was the one to actually suggest making use of them, pointing out that they couldn’t afford a proper vacation and that they had to go hiking at least _once_. 

Now that they’re actually on this godforsaken trail, he regrets saying yes. His boots might be stylish, but they’re already scuffed and giving him blisters. His knees hurt from tripping and falling. His thighs and shoulders are protesting loudly, and his hair has long given up on retaining any sort of shape. To top it off, the chill that blew in with the clouds is evaporating the sweat leftover from a scorching afternoon and leaving him shivering in his too-thin top. 

“I think it’s going to rain,” he says, as a fat drop smacks onto his cheek and drips off his chin. “Are we almost there?”

Blaine digs into his pocket and pulls out the map of the trail that the cheerful woman at the bottom had handed them. She didn’t said anything at all about the weather, although she must have known. Kurt wonders if she ever warns hikers away, or if she exists to send everyone who comes by to watery deaths high on the mountain and out of reach of civilization.

Of course, that’s an exaggeration. Since the hike often takes much of daylight to complete, the woman told them that there’s some sort of basic lodging at the top of the mountain--nothing close to a cabin, she added, but enough for shelter. Kurt and Blaine have basic provisions for when they get there, provided they ever _do_. 

Blaine crinkles his forehead and squints down at the map. “Well, we passed that other trail, what, ten minutes ago?” He looks at his watch. “We’re about three-quarters of the way there. It’s three now, and she said we’d be there by four-thirty...”

“Over an hour?” Kurt shakes his head. “I cannot take another hour’s worth of this.”

“What are we going to do instead, head back down? Kurt, it’s going to rain, we have to get to shelter--”

“You don’t even know what kind of shelter is waiting for us. That woman didn’t warn us about the weather. What if she lied about the shelter too?”

Blaine runs his fingers through his curls. Even his special gel couldn’t withstand the strain of the hike. “We’re still better off getting there than trying to head back. Look at those clouds; it’d get dark before we got there.”

Three drops in quick succession fall on Kurt’s head. He huffs. “Why did I agree to this? This was a terrible idea.”

“Why did _you_ agree to this--Kurt, you’re the one who bought the stupid boots!”

“Oh, now they’re stupid? You sure liked them when you were encouraging me to buy them. _Oh, Kurt, we should go hiking! It’s an experience!_ ”

Blaine’s face twists into the beginnings of a scowl. He opens his mouth to respond, most likely with something scathing, but a bone-shaking crack of thunder cuts him off. The ground trembles with the force of it. Like the noise slashed open the sky, a torrent of rain drops in a violent heap, soaking them in seconds. Kurt throws his arms over his head and ducks down against the sudden gust of wind. The sky lights up, and thunder rumbles violently through the air again. The hair on Kurt’s neck and arms stands on end.

Blaine swears. “We have to find shelter,” he shouts over the howling of the wind through the trees. “This isn’t safe. We could fall.”  
“It’s too far to the top!” Kurt calls back. The wind carries his voice away, over the edge of the mountain. He doesn’t want to think about what else it could blow that direction, if either he or Blaine lost their footing...

“We’ll figure something out. Come on.” Blaine grabs his hand and pulls him forward. Kurt clutches back like it’s a lifeline and follows, their argument forgotten. He’s not happy but he can’t stamp his feet about it, not when the world around them is being shredded. 

A flash of lightning occurs simultaneously with a brutal boom that sends his heart ricocheting around his ribcage. He tightens his grip on Blaine’s hand and speeds up. 

**

Five minutes of cat-and-mouse later, as the storm only seems to grow more threatening, corresponding with the quickening of Kurt’s heart-rate, Blaine skids to a halt. Kurt stumbles and nearly falls, but Blaine braces him with his hands tight at his waist.

“Why--” Kurt begins, but Blaine interrupts him.

“Am I imagining things, or is that a cave?”

Kurt squints his eyes and peers through the downpour. The trail curves sharply around a mass of rock, almost large enough to be a small cliff. And there, close to the trail, is an opening in the cliff-face. A large sign hangs next to it, but Kurt can’t make out the letters through the rain.

“We should try it,” he decides, shivering at another gust of wind that seems to blow right into his soaked-through bones. “I hope there’s nothing dead inside.”

“Thanks for that image,” Blaine says. His steps are hesitant, but he approaches the cave all the same, Kurt right behind him. When they get close enough, the sign’s lettering becomes legible, and he reads, CRYSTAL WONDERS CAVE.

“Oh, good,” he says. “That sign probably means there’s nothing dead.”

“Probably,” Blaine agrees. “Can you grab the flashlight out of my bag, please?”  
He waits while Kurt finds the right pocket and carefully digs the flashlight out, trying to avoid getting anything else wet. He isn’t very successful, but he’s not sure it matters much at this point anyway. Everything is already drenched.

He hands the flashlight to Blaine, who clicks it on and, drawing himself up, steps through the opening. Kurt, with one last wary glance at the sign, follows.

As soon as he’s inside, he gasps. The cave is dark, but a dim light seems to emit from the walls themselves. As his eyes adjust, he realizes that where the beam of Blaine’s flashlight hits the walls, the walls reflect back. They’re covered in shimmering crystal. The reflected light illuminates the cave much better than a flashlight on its own could manage.

The cave itself isn’t very large. To Kurt’s relief, it has a back wall; he’s not sure he could take sleeping next to a creepy passageway into the mountain itself. Most of it is a smooth expanse of floor bathed in dancing light, but near the back the ground glows in the light. 

“It’s a pool,” Blaine says in wonder. He steps further into the cave, away from the opening and the nastiness of the outdoors. Kurt moves past him to the center, where he drops his bag and unzips it. Tucked between the compressed sleeping bag and his pyjamas is a battery-powered lantern.

“Good idea,” Blaine says approvingly when Kurt sets it down and flicks it on. The stronger light does wonders. Not only does it better illuminate the cave, but the stronger reflections make the entire cave twinkle in a bath of glittering light. The pool in the back absolutely gleams in the new lighting. If Kurt weren’t so wet, he would be tempted. He can’t believe this cave is simply sitting here at the side of the trail. 

Blaine sets his own bag down and immediately tugs off his shirt before bending down to unlace his shoes next. The drenched fabric of his pants, already clinging tighter than usual, stretches obscenely across his ass with the motion. Kurt ogles shamelessly until he straightens up. With his shoes off, the rest of his clothes follow in record time, until Blaine stands completely naked and unashamed. Lights and shadows dance together across his skin, forming a starkly defined map of the contours of his body.

Kurt steps closer. “Isn’t it a little cold?” he asks, even as heat curls in his own belly at the sight before him. He reaches out and drags his fingers down Blaine’s chest. Up close, goosebumps have broken out across his skin.

Blaine shrugs. “It’s warmer than out there,” he says, and, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, toys with the bottom of Kurt’s own shirt. “And it’s better than being smothered by sopping wet fabric. And maybe, if you lose your clothes too, we could keep the cold away...”

“We’re in public...” Kurt begins reluctantly. They can’t--the cave has a _name_. it’s not just some random hideaway they stumbled upon. 

“No one’s going to come up here in the storm,” Blaine murmurs. He rubs his hands up Kurt’s arms and back down to his wrists, squeezing. “Come on. It’s an adventure. Don’t stay in those wet clothes when you could be warm and dry with me.”

“You make a compelling argument.” Kurt leans in closer. He takes in the drops of water still clinging to Blaine’s eyelashes and running in little rivulets down his face and neck. They shine, little trails of light that Kurt wants to follow with his tongue. He wonders what Blaine would look like coming apart in this lighting. He wants to find out.

Instead, he walks backwards and drops to one knee, tugging at his laces. “Lay your clothes out to dry,” he says, his tone a little soft for it to be an order. “Then we’ll talk.”

Blaine salutes. “Yes, sir!” It -- saluting while naked -- is the kind of thing that should make him look ridiculous. But his face is bright with a smile, and their argument earlier is so far from Kurt’s mind, now that he sees that grin again. There’s no way he wants to bring it back up if it would risk dimming Blaine’s expression.

He takes his time stripping, aware of Blaine’s eyes on him. Kurt removes his shoes and socks first and then stands slowly, ignoring the ache in his thighs that resurfaces with the movement. His pants and underwear go next, slid off together with a shimmy of his hips. He immediately sets to straightening his pants out near the wall, bending over instead of crouching. When he peers back at Blaine, he finds him staring unabashedly, thick cock already half-hard between his legs. His own stiffens at the sight. 

Finally, he pulls his shirt over his head and lays it next to his pants, a little less carefully as the hum of arousal grows stronger beneath his skin. As soon as he turns around, Blaine is on him, pressing up close and burying his face in Kurt’s neck, sucking at the still-damp skin. His hands pet over Kurt’s sides and trail down to grip his hips, pushing him closer until their cocks are pressed together between them.

Kurt’s hands slide down Blaine’s back to grip his ass and he rolls his body into Blaine’s. They haven’t dried off yet, the slide of their cocks made easier by the wetness left over from the rain. Kurt’s still cold but rapidly warming, his face flushing with arousal at every hitch in Blaine’s breathing and drag of his cock against Kurt’s.

Blaine’s mouth is open against Kurt’s neck, panting into his ear, every hot breath sending chills up his spine. He sucks the skin of Kurt’s jaw until Kurt whimpers, trails his lips and tongue down to the junction of his shoulder where he bites, hard enough that Kurt’s hips jerk and his knees threaten to buckle. 

“Blaine,” he moans, stomach tightening at every catch of the head of his cock against Blaine’s. “Blaine, can we-- _oh_ , can we--” He can’t even get the words out, can’t begin to string words together when everything’s such a rush of _yes_ and _good_ and _please_. The change from his mood earlier is pleasant, but its abruptness has left him overwhelmed and reeling.

“Let’s lie down,” Blaine suggests breathlessly. He steps away from Kurt and grabs his hands, tugging at him to sit. Kurt hesitates, eyeing the cold floor of the cave warily.

“Let’s unroll some sleeping bags first,” he says. “I’m not desperate enough to do it on the ground.”

“Buzzkill,” Blaine throws at him, pursing his kiss-bitten lips in a delicious pout that makes Kurt want to forgo any plan and just _devour_ him. But the potential friction burns from the stone get him moving, away from the tempting heat of Blaine’s skin and towards their bags. His erection flags somewhat as he shakes out a sleeping bag, but Blaine, who grabs the other end to help him lay it down, does not seem to be experiencing the same problem: his cock still stands proud, hard and flushed in a way that makes Kurt’s mouth water.

“This is good enough,” he says abruptly, sinking to his knees on the sleeping bag. It’s thin enough that he can still feel the rock beneath, and he’s glad for the barrier between it and his skin. 

Blaine, with a giddy smile, joins him on his knees and immediately reaches for him. Their mouths meet a little off-center until Kurt slides closer, tilting his head and parting his lips for Blaine’s tongue, which slips in teasing brushes against Kurt’s and along his teeth. 

“I want you,” Kurt sighs into Blaine’s mouth. 

Blaine presses closer, pushing him backwards, down to lie flat along the sleeping bag. “You have me,” he promises, his gaze heavy with affection and desire. He punctuates his words with a sinuous roll of his hips, dropping his body down into Kurt’s. 

Kurt’s breath stutters out. He lifts his hands to clutch at Blaine’s shoulders and spreads his legs so Blaine’s hips fit snugly between his thighs, their cocks nestled tight together. The friction is glorious, but it’s more than that: it’s the weight of Blaine on top of him, the slick slide of their damp skin, the little moans Blaine can’t hold back when Kurt bites at his lip and sucks on his tongue, the way he loses his rhythm when Kurt wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him in closer, closer...

The thunder growls outside, and through the cave floor Kurt can feel the vibrations running through his bones, mixing with the liquid fire Blaine’s presence is setting loose in his veins, creating a heady mixture that intoxicates him beyond reason. If someone were to walk in right now, storm be damned, Kurt would only tug Blaine closer. 

Blaine leans down to suck at his neck, and Kurt’s eyes fly open to focus on the web of crystals dancing above his head. Suddenly, it’s not enough, he wants to _see_ \--

He rolls them over so Blaine sprawls out beneath him. Despite the heat crawling up his spine, the sight’s gorgeous enough to have Kurt sitting back on Blaine’s thighs and just looking. His hair is a curly mess, his eyes bright as he looks up at Kurt, chest heaving, red and spit-slick lips parted. And his skin--oh, his skin is a canvas for the light of crystals, practically glittering. Kurt wants to chase the dancing shadows across his chest and down his stomach to where his cock rests, red and hard and leaking.

“Blaine,” he says instead, softly. He brings his hand up to Blaine’s cheek and strokes over his cheekbone. “God, Blaine,” he breathes. “You look--”

“You too,” Blaine agrees. He brings his own hand up and rests it on Kurt’s chest. “Kurt, you’re _glowing_.”

Kurt presses his thumb against the dip in Blaine’s bottom lip and Blaine sucks it into his mouth, staring up at him through hooded eyes. The tender moment breaks a little as arousal flares within Kurt at the sight. He drags his hand down Blaine’s chest and wraps his fingers around his cock. Blaine arches upward, throwing his head back and moaning.

Kurt slides down until he can slide his tongue over the head of Blaine’s cock. He sucks it into his mouth, revelling in the noises that produces from Blaine, and bends closer. He’s dangerously close to being off the sleeping bag, but he can’t find it in himself to care, not when he’s got his mouth stretched around Blaine’s gorgeous cock. It’s so thick between his lips, always so big--he wants it inside him, wants to sink down around Blaine and watch him fall apart underneath him and the star-scattered cave ceiling. He moans at the thought, and Blaine’s hips jerk up until Kurt pins them down.

He looks up the length of Blaine’s heaving, desperate body, now damp with sweat instead of rain. Blaine’s head is tilted backwards, the expanse of his neck exposed and illuminated brilliantly. He’s such a gorgeous man, so well-built, like every bit of him was the outcome of months and months of work on the part of whatever artist created him.

Blaine writhes beneath him. He whines, high-pitched in his throat. “Kurt,” he whimpers. “Kurt, come up here, I wanna come with you.”

A little reluctantly, Kurt slides his mouth off of Blaine’s cock and moves upward. He hovers over him and reaches down, wrapping his hand around as much of them as he can. Blaine’s own hand joins him, and they stroke their cocks together, fast and tight and frantic.

“Closer,” Blaine demands. He lets go and throws his arms around Kurt’s neck, pulling him down flush against him. Kurt braces his hands on either side of Blaine’s head and thrusts, shoving their cocks roughly against each other, breath puffing out in the same rhythm, each movement driving him closer and closer to completion.

Their mouths meet in more of a clash of lips and tongues than any proper kiss. Blaine’s moaning into it, mouth slack against Kurt, open for Kurt’s tongue to take as he pleases. Kurt bites at Blaine’s lips and fucks his tongue into Blaine’s mouth and pants through half-formed kisses as his movements grow jerkier and more erratic and Blaine loses all control beneath him.

If anyone’s around, they can probably hear despite the downpour around them. If not the moans and whimpers, than the slick sound of their skin sliding together. 

“I’m gonna--” Blaine gasps. “I’m--oh, Kurt, _harder_ , I can’t--” He writhes, meeting Kurt’s thrusts until he stills, cock jerking between them, come shooting across their stomachs. He immediately goes limp, breathing heavily and dropping his legs open, just taking it as Kurt thrusts harder, faster, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up, cock sliding easier through the mess on their stomachs--

A crack of thunder sounds outside, ripping through him at the same time as his orgasm. The combination sends him tumbling forward into pleasure, his body shaking and cracking open in a rush of bliss. His eyes roll upwards, and the overwhelming light of the crystals dazzles him. 

He collapses against Blaine as he comes down, but the semen on their stomachs makes him roll off of Blaine and onto his side. The cave fills with the sounds of their slowing breaths. Outside, the storm has quieted. Inside, Kurt pillows his cheek against Blaine’s shoulder and sighs, content for now. .

**

Despite how weary his body feels after the hike and fantastic orgasm, Kurt lets Blaine convince him to go skinny-dipping once they clean their mess up with the wipes Kurt thoughtfully packed. In some ways, wading naked into the pool feels like more of a property violation than fooling around on the cave floor did. He’s tense as he stands in the water, which is surprisingly warm where it laps against his skin.

“Relax, Kurt,” Blaine pleads. He comes up behind him and wraps his arms around him, resting his head against the back of Kurt’s neck. Their hands tangle together in the water in front of them. “No one’s going to catch us.”

“It just feels so _forbidden_ ,” Kurt hisses. “What if kids swim in here during the day?”

“I don’t think anyone actually goes in here. It’s just for show--look, it’s not even deep.” Blaine squeezes him in a hug and kisses his skin. “Come on. Relaaax.”

Kurt turns in his arms, giving in to the urge to sag against him. He winds his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and clings, shivering a little as the chilly air hits his shoulders. The water, back here at the deepest part of the pool, only goes to just above their waists, leaving the rest of him feeling a little exposed.

“So pretty,” Blaine murmurs. For a moment, Kurt thinks that he’s talking about him--but Blaine’s eyes are fixed on the water around them. He has to agree: the light of the crystals shines on the pool, every ripple from their movements sending the water into a swirling kaleidoscope around them.

“You are, too,” Blaine continues, and kisses his nose. “I love you.”

Kurt leans his forehead against Blaine’s and closes his eyes. “I love you too.” They stand in content silence for long minutes, swaying together. The warmth of Blaine’s body and of the water counteracts the chilly air, filling Kurt with bubbling rightness. Suddenly, he feels overwhelmingly guilty for his earlier anger.

“I’m sorry for taking my frustration out on you,” he says into the quiet, and pulls far enough back to make eye contact with Blaine. “You didn’t force me to come hiking.” 

Blaine kisses his forehead and shakes his head. “I shouldn’t have pushed you. I know you don’t like outdoors stuff.” He pauses. “I don’t even like outdoors stuff. I just wanted to spend time with you, and I know we didn’t get to go on vacation this year...”  
“Blaine. It’s fine. I’m happy to do anything as long as it’s with you. Just--maybe next time something a little less...rugged?”

“Deal,” Blaine agrees. “And I won’t insult your boots again.”

“They’re pretty stupid,” Kurt admits. “My feet are _aching_.”

“You know what hurts? My shoulders.” He rolls them and makes a face. 

Kurt pets over them. “Honey, you should have _said_ something,” he chastises when he feels the way the skin is aggravated and warm to the touch. “We could have stopped.”

“Baby, I’m never stopping you when you’re on a roll like that.” Blaine grins. “It’s not as bad as the time on our living room floor, anyway. And now we can cross cave sex off our list.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Cave sex was never _on_ our list.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” He kisses Kurt. They stand together, filling the cave with the sounds of their quiet breaths and the lapping of the water against the stone. Around them the world glitters, and Kurt’s heart matches the vibrancy. The rain starts up outside again, but they’re safe in here, together, violating all sorts of regulations to keep safe and warm. And maybe, if this is what it entails, Kurt wouldn’t mind going hiking again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback is much appreciated! :D


End file.
